1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a camera module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers can enjoy maximum convenience provided by such multi-functional devices.
Camera modules are often incorporated in portable electronic devices to allow image and/or video capture and transmission. Usually, a shutter of the camera module is disposed on the main body of the portable electronic device. Such portable electronic devices are normally handheld when in use. Such positioning, however, often causes stability problems affecting capture quality. Additionally, performance of the camera module can be limited by the proximity of such positioning for self-capture function.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device capable of overcoming the described limitations.